


Day 1 - Accidental reveal

by AAfanbug (TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm)



Series: Ladrien June 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ladrien June, Pre-Dark Owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/AAfanbug
Summary: An injury obtained outside the protect of her suit leads Ladybug to crash - literally - in Adrien's room to let her kwami recharge.





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug landed with a thud and a groan outside Adrien’s window. He looked out as Plagg hid just in time, and quickly grabbed the remote to open the window, gesturing for her to come inside, which she did gladly. However, she landed on the wrong foot, and Adrien caught her as she nearly collapsed.

Adrien could tell from the way she clenched her jaw that she was in pain. What happened? She's been fine when he'd seen her thirty minutes ago. There couldn't be another akuma so soon could there? His heart rate spiked, and he was beside himself with concern and worry. “Ladybug! What happened?”

She allowed Adrien to lead her to the couch, and she sat with a groan. “Twisted my ankle. Not too badly I think, it just hurts if I move it.”

Adrien breathed a small sigh of relief. “How? I thought your suit protected you from getting hurt.”

“I wasn’t wearing the suit at the time, and I had to run, but I ended up twisting my ankle. Believe it or not, but my civilian self is super clumsy.” Ladybug's miraculous beeped in her ear. She clutched her earrings and gasped, turning to him. "How many spots are left?"

"Just one." He pointed her toward his bathroom, where he had often hid to transform himself. "You can hide in here."

He helped her walk on her injured ankle to the bathroom door, and she turned, smiling at him gratefully. "Thank you, Adrien."

"You're welcome." He murmured as she pulled the door closed behind herself. A moment later, a faint burst of light could be seen from under the door. Then he was at a loss for what to do. He had a detransformed Ladybug in his bathroom. There was no real etiquette on how to treat superheroes, especially when you're trying to hide the fact that you are one as well. Adrien decided to default to treating her like a house guest. He had already kinda invited her in.  


"Uh... need anything?" He offered. "Water, ace bandage, cell phone?"  


"A-actually, yeah." Marinette tried not to think about the fact that she was Adrien's bathroom. "This might seem kinda weird, but do you have some cookies?"

“Sorry, we don’t usually keep stuff like that in the house.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

“Psst!” Plagg whispered from his hiding place. “Offer them some camembert!”

“Shh, Plagg!”

“Did you say something?” Marinette asked.  


“Uh, yeah. I think we’ve got some croissants. Will that be alright?” Adrien glared at Plagg.

Marinette glanced at Tikki, who nodded. 

“That would be perfect. Thank you.” Marinette said.  


“I’ll be right back.” Adrien left to go to the kitchen, whispering a warning to Plagg. “And you, stay quiet, or-!”

“Or no more camembert.” Plagg finished with a sigh. “I got it.”

From inside the bathroom, Tikki had been listening intently. She frowned. There  _ was _ someone else out there. But she was sure that Adrien and Marinette had been the one ones in the room.

Well, the only humans, anyway.

Marinette was trying to distract herself with her phone, when she noticed her kwami moving towards the door. “What is it, Tikki?”

“I thought I heard somebody.” Tikki said. “Stay here.”

Marinette tried to stop her. “Wait, Tikki, what about-”

_ Zzzzt! _

“-Adrien.” Marinette sighed.

Marinette peeked her head out of the bathroom cautiously. Adrien hadn’t returned yet, so she tip-toed out gingerly on her twisted ankle, looking for the red kwami.

“Tikki!” She whispered. “Tikki?”

She tripped, falling to the floor with a small yelp of pain, not noticing the object that fell from her open purse. She froze, listening any sound that might indicate Adrien's return. Hearing nothing, she relaxed, and continued her slow search.

“Tikki, where are you?”

Just as she spotted Tikki, right as she heard Adrien returning. With a gasp, she swept up what she thought was Tikki and ran limping and inwardly cursing back to the safety of the bathroom. Marinette collapsed against the back of the door and let out a sigh of relief, but immediately tensed up again when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s just me.” Adrien said. “I’ve got a couple of croissants, and a cup of tea. I’ll just leave it outside the door, okay?”

“Okay.” Marinette said. “Thank you Adrien.”

“No problem, m’lady.”  Adrien winced as the words came out of his mouth. To his surprise, she just giggled.

“Nobody but Chat Noir usually calls me that.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” She smiled at the door, extremely glad that only Tikki could see her blush madly.

“Man, you guys are dense!”

Well, Tikki… and Plagg.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien stared in horror at the door, from where Plagg’s voice had emanated from. Marinette yelped and nearly dropped the kwamis on the floor, but they caught themselves just in time. Tikki’s expression was a guilty one.

“Sorry.” She apologized. “If I’d known for sure that it was only Plagg I heard, I wouldn’t have gone out there.”

Marinette smiled at her. She could never stay mad at the kwami for long. "It’s okay Tikki. So, who's this?"

"I'm Plagg, Chat Noir's kwami."

Marinette frowned. “Wait, does that mean that Chat Noir’s somewhere nearby?”

Tikki tried to stop him, darting between him and Marinette. "Wait, Plagg, I don't think this is a good-"

“Yup!” Plagg piped up.

“Plagg!” Tikki and Adrien both yelled at him.

The black cat kwami pouted. “Well, she was gonna find out eventually. They always do.”

Tikki tried to smacked her forehead, as she'd seen Marinette do when she was frustrated by something. But due to her short arms, she only ended up hitting her cheek.

“But they have to find out on their own!" She growled, and Marinette looked surprised. She's never seen Tikki properly mad before. "We can’t interfere! You remember what happened the last time.”

“But this is different, Tik!” Plagg shouted. “These kids are idiots compared to most of the past Chats and Ladybugs, at least when it comes to relationships! Tony and Cleo had it figured out in a week!”

“You mean _Cleo_ figured it out and then she kept leaving very, _very_ obvious clues for us.” Tikki slitted her eyes at Plagg. “Who’s idea was it to send a dozen tiny black cat statues whose collars had her cartouche on them, huh?”

“The statues were both of our ideas.” Plagg defended. “Anyway, Adrien’s been pining over Ladybug for months and I’m sick of it! Wait till he finds out that Ladybug has been right-”

“Plagg!” It was Tikki and Marinette this time.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Marinette said, waving her hands as if to help clear her mind. “Adrien… is Chat Noir?”

“I don’t know.” Plagg said sarcastically, gesturing toward the door. “Why don’t you ask him?”

Marinette hesitatingly put her hand on the door, trying to ground herself, trying to make sure that this was all real. “A- Adrien? Are you still out there?”

He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Marinette said softly. “It was an accident.”

“But after all this time, the secrets, the lengths we gone though to keep our identities a secret-”

“It was still worth it.” She turned around and sat with her back against the door. Tikki and Plagg had gone back to the other side to give them some privacy. She was alone now. “At least it explains why you disappear every time Chat Noir shows up. Oh, my god!”

“What?”

“All the times I tried calling Chat to help me when you were in danger.” Marinette groaned. “You were right there! And I said really rude things about you- to your face!”

"It really wasn't that bad." Adrien shrugged, even though she couldn’t see him. “You didn’t know. And you did say some nice stuff too.”

Marinette groaned again, but Adrien couldn't quite make out the words. He was about to say something, when a minor scuffle between the two kwamis drew his attention.

"Plagg, you give that back right now!"

"No! I'm usually a huge fan of chaos, but watching them dance around each other like this is making me dizzy."

"You've _'helped'_ enough!"

"It's never gonna end til they both know! You know that!"

"Plagg, get back here! PLAGG!"

The cat kwami zoomed around the arm of the couch and deposited something in Adrien's hands, then sped past him and **zzzzt!** was through the door quick as a wink. He could hear his cries for mercy faintly through the door.

"Save me!" He pleaded. "You're the only one who can protect me from Tikki's wrath!"

She frowned at him. "What did you do that you need protecting?"

Plagg dove into Marinette's bag. "You'll find out!"

"Plagg!" Marinette said, then sighed in disgust. "Adrien, what did he do?"

"I don't know. He handed me a-" Adrien took a glance at the object Plagg gave him, and his ability to function normally ceased for several minutes as he stared. It was his lucky charm. The one he'd made for Marinette. But how did it...

"Tikki?" He asked, his voice hoarse with excitement. "Is this... Is Marinette... How did this get here if she's not-"

Marinette couldn't tell what was going on, and Plagg wasn't about to tell her.

"Adrien?" She knocked on the door. "Is everything okay? What's going on?"

He stared at the door. Now he knew, he could hear it. Minutes ago, she'd just been Ladybug. But now she was Marinette. His friend. His classmate. His...

"Princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think I'll write more for this fic than this. Unless inspiration strikes.
> 
> Please comment! I love hear from you guys!


End file.
